headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: Home Invasion
"Home Invasion" is the second episode of season one of the supernatural thriller series American Horror Story and the second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by series creators Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, October 12th, 2011. In this episode, Ben Harmon begins treating a new patient named Bianca Forest, who tells him of her nightmares of being cut in half in an elevator. Ben then gets called away to an impromptu trip to Boston, when he learns that the student he once had an affair with is pregnant. That night, Bianca and her friends, who are a bunch of murder groupies, break into the Harmon's home and terrorize Vivien and Violet. The terrified women receive some unlikely and unexpected aid from not only Tate Langdon, but from Constance Langdon's culinary skills as well. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc one of the American Horror Story: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Actress Jacqueline Buda is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story with Chip Vucelich as producer and unit production manager. * First appearance of Travis Wanderley. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story with Tim Minear as consulting producer. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story with Jennifer Salt as co-executive producer. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story with Jessica Sharzer as supervising producer. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story with Chip Vucelich as producer and unit production manager. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story with James Wong as co-executive producer. Chronology * The flashback scene where Franklin murders the sorority house girls takes place in 1968. * The remaining events from this episode take place in mid-late October, 2011. Allusions * Quotes * Ben Harmon: What do you want? * Larry Harvey: Well.. more than anything, I guess, to be on the stage. You know what stopped me? Fear of what my family would say. But... now that they're, well, you know, dead, and, uh, I have terminal brain cancer, I figure... maybe I should just go for it, you know? Chase that dream. What about you? What dream are you chasing? Or should I say, what dream is chasing you? .... * Larry Harvey: I'm trying very hard not to judge you. * Ben Harmon: Me? You murdered your entire family. * Larry Harvey: Yes. But I was never unfaithful. .... * Vivien Harmon: Well, I appreciate it. I'm not usually much of a cupcake girl myself... * Constance Langdon: Oh! They're not for you. At your age? You might as well just Krazy Glue a stick of butter to your ass. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2011 television episodes Category:Ryan Murphy Category:Brad Falchuk Category:Bradley Buecker Category:Dante Di Loreto Category:Alexis Martin Woodall Category:Tim Minear Category:Jennifer Salt Category:Jessica Sharzer Category:Chip Vucelich Category:James Wong Category:Connie Britton Category:Dylan McDermott Category:Evan Peters Category:Taissa Farmiga Category:Denis O'Hare Category:Jessica Lange Category:Frances Conroy Category:Alexandra Breckenridge Category:Jamie Brewer Category:Jamie Harris Category:Mageina Tovah Category:Azura Skye Category:Kyle Davis Category:Michael Graziadei Category:Rosa Salazar Category:Shelby Young Category:Scott Lawrence Category:Drew Powell Category:Aimee Deshayes Category:Celia Finkelstein Category:Debbie Pollack Category:Skyler Vallo Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified